Ouro
Lore <-- Ossoi at his last rally The ancient Silithid Sand Worm, Ouro, is a being of legendary power. He is rumored to have been created by the Old God C'Thun himself as a mockery of life. He resides in Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. His skin is unnaturally thick, nearly impregnable. It's flexible and allows him to move with the speed and grace of a similar to that of a small dildo. Strategy Phase One ;Abilities * Sweep: 1k-2.5k physical damage (with AOE knock back, often result in temporary switch aggro to ranged group and sandblast ranged group). * Sneeze: 3.5k - 4.5k nature damage. Frontal breath. You can fully resist it or not, damage is not reduced/blocked because it has an incapacitating effect that makes it a binary spell. With around 300 nature resistance, it is possible to resist it every time. * Dig - Burrows under the ground. Ouro becomes untargettable and undamagable. It will submerge every 1 minute and 30 seconds or 3 minutes (it appears to be random). It will also submerge if no player is in melee range of it. * Hot Flash - 2k physical damage to anyone on top of Ouro when it reappears from a submerge. * Dirt Mound's Quake: With 200 NR, expect 1000 nature damage, with around 500 resisted. This is done when Ouro is submerged. * Scarabs: They hit for 300 on cloth, 40-150 on tanks. They dont change targets. Gather them and aoe. Ouro seems to give you about 10 seconds to get a MT in there when he pops up, otherwise he goes right back down. It is difficult to determine where exactly he will pop up after a submerge so you need to spread the tanks and grab him fast. If the MT dies, he burrows and sends out around 16 Ouro Scarabs aginst the entire raid. Usually he starts with a frontal cone of Sand Blast after popping up. Try to avoid that if you are not the MT. Don't stay over the Dirt Mound, as it hits multiple times (in fact, usually it hits til you die). When he burrows it is advisable to move to the edges of the room to avoid Dirt Mound, but 10 seconds before he goes up again, you need to move to the center or he will spawn near a wall, making more difficult to position the raid. The raid should be positioned using 3 groups spread with 120º between them. Healers at the back away so they dont suffer Sand Blast. Sand Blast makes up to 4.6k damage. It is a matter of having enough health and let the healers top your hp after each hit. Usually you get out of combat for a second each time Ouro is about to go up. If you spam the button, you can drink. Phase Two At 20%, Ouro gains enrage, +150% attack speed, + 100% attack damage. Can summon Dirt Mound's Quake and Scarabs without burrowing. DPS is much more important than NR in this stage, you need kill it ASAP, 20% life is about 400,000 health. Tactic (german): http://www.wow-tactics.de/20_taktiken/aq40/ouro.php First 5 Ouro Kills *After defeating C'Thun, the US-Guild Retribution (Ret) (http://www.retributionguild.net/) recorded the first Ouro-Kill worldwide *This was shortly followed by US-Guild Immortality (http://www.immortalityguild.com/). *3rd: US-Guild Vis Maior (http://www.vismaior.org) *4th: US-Guild Death and Taxes (http://www.dtguild.com) *5th: US-Guild Deus Vox (http://www.deusvox.org) Note: The progress of Deus Vox throughout Ahn'Qiraj is jealously regarded as invalid, due to their frequent misuse of the Cascading exploit. This is a well known fact among other guilds on their server. Several members of Deus Vox, both current and former, have freely admitted to cascading Blackwing Lair, killing Nefarion as frequently as three times in a single night. Loot *Burrower Bracers *Don Rigoberto's Lost Hat *Ouro's Intact Hide *Skin of the Great Sandworm *Wormscale Blocker Ability Changes (History) May 21, 2006 *Increased drop rate of Burrower Bracers to 95%, unless a bald gnome seeds, this then results with a decrease of 90%. April 26, 2006 *Ouru's "uptime" will be increased before submerging. *The scarab damage is being reduced. *The cooldown between Sandblasts has been increased. April 18, 2006 *Ouro has been hotfixed so his Quake effects deal significantly less damage. Category:NPCs Category:Silithid Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses